


Unzip

by zarabithia



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Multi, Request Meme, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon and Steve are late to their own wedding. That's okay, because Sam, Natasha, and Bucky have better plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unzip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "zip me" prompt at tumblr.

In fairness, they were supposed to be watching the kid. But in equal fairness, Ian had long since discovered that Uncle Thor’s lap was the very best lap of all. As a bonus, Thor was as generally amused and out of place in the church setting as Ian was.

Which had left Natasha, Sam, and James to find their own distractions while they waited for Steve and Sharon to _actually show up._

The church had a lovely, currently empty, bathroom that suited their needs just fine.

“Late to their own wedding. Its terribleness is surpassed only by its predictability,” Sam murmured as Natasha eased her way onto James’ lap (which was considerably more comfortable than Thor’s, she would wager.)

“Sure they don’t need backup?” James murmured into the nape of her neck. Natasha leaned forward a fraction, to make herself more comfortable on James’ “lap” and to help Sam out of his pants.

Such a handsome best man he made. Every bit as the other best man whose lap she was perched upon.

“Called them. Said they’d be a little late, but they were on their way,” Sam assured him. He waited until Natasha’s fingers clamped onto his hips, before he let himself be drawn forward.

Natasha leaned back into the strong metal arm circling her waist as Sam entered her. She wrapped her legs around Sam’s hips, leaned her head back onto James’ shoulder, and privately hoped that Steve and Sharon would take their time in getting to the church.

As it turned out, they took just long enough for the activities in the bathroom to reach a conclusion, before Clint was banging on the bathroom door. “Hey, Steve needs his best mans now! And I’m pretty sure Sharon needs her bridesmaid! So pull the pants up and get back out here.”

“Don’t be bitter because you and Bishop were locked out!” James yelled back, as he was, in fact, putting his pants back on.

“I’m not sleeping with my sidekick! That’s a Steve Rogers thing!” Clint yelled back.

“Clint Barton, if you just called me your _sidekick,_ you are going to find an arrow somewhere very uncomfortable,” came a voice that Natasha recognized as belonging to Kate Bishop.

“I was just defending your honor, Katie,” Clint insisted, but his voice got progressively quieter as he went to go join Kate.

“Such a classy wedding this is,” Sam murmured as he tucked his own shirt in. “Threesomes in the bathroom, yelling in the hallways, and discussions about mentors sleeping with their sidekicks.”

“I can’t believe you ever slept with that asshole, Natalia,” James muttered.

“And cursing in the church too,” Sam muttered. “My parents _are_ rolling over in their graves, rest their souls.”

“He may not be as well-behaved as the couple we’ll be joining tonight, but he is a kind man,” Natasha insisted. “Speaking of that couple, one of you zip me up so we can join them in our proper roles?”

James obliged, and Sam held open the door of the bathroom as they exited.


End file.
